Crossroads
by Spikehead85
Summary: Josh - a 9 year old orphan accidently mutants himself and gets caught in a mutagen war. Can Michaelangelo and his brothers help him find his way out of it? (Based on the 2012 Teenage mutant ninja turtles series) My first fic, please leave reviews and advice! Edit: Now finished!
1. A short but sweet diary entry

TMNT fan fiction

(From Josh's pov) Cars honking, shouting, just the typicical things you find in new York city. The big apple. Nothing ever seems to work out here unless you have money or power, of which I have nether. I'm just a nine year old orphan with no family, power or force of any kind. I'm the stone and everyone else is the water that washes over me. At least I have a friend or two at the trash can, nearest thing I'll ever have to a proper home. I guess i'm rambling again poor little Josh dishwasher the self talker. And that's the kindest insult I've ever gotten.

My mate Howard says just to stick up and ignore them. Easy for him to say, He's a year older than me, taller and tougher. I've always been a bit of a titch. Me, stand a chance against big bill? No way! Him? Maybe. See what I mean? I guess I'll just have to stick it out till someone takes me in. Fat chance of that happening though. I'm short, got dirty brown hair and have a plaster stitched over my nose. Howard says it gives me a bit of street cred. Whatever that means. Apparently playing the kazoo does not give me street credit but having a plasters and cuts does? People these days are weird. But I guess that's how stuff works round about here.


	2. After the mutations

Chapter 2

Turtles lair, 8 PM

After what had happened with timothy and Kirby o Neil, Donatello had been rarely seen outside of his lab, desperately trying to find a cure. He felt so guilty about what had happened. It was his fault that Timothy had been mutated, It was his fault that everything was the way it was. He was getting lost in his own thoughts when a knock came and derailed his train of thought. "Damn" he thought before opening the door. It was Michelangelo. The youngest brother and party dude. "Hey Donnie! who wants some Pizza!" He said placing a hot pizza onto dons lap. "Thanks Mikey but.. I'm not that hungry." "Come on Don you gotta eat." Said the orange banded turtle, playfully waving the pizza under his elder brothers nose. "Mikey no!" Don stopped. He hadn't mant to lose his temper he just.. "I just want to be alone for a while ok?" "Sure thing bro."

Mikey sighed. Things had become a lot more depressing after all those mutations. "Hey, mikey" It was April o' neil. She didn't come as much anymore since that incident with her father. "oh hey April, Hows it going." The turtle slid his arm round April's neck. "Not bad I guess. trying to make the best of things." " Slice of pizza?" The ninja turtle asked, trying to keep the mood somewhat positive. "Yeah thanks" Before she could take it though Leo, the eldest of the four turtles came in. Mikey, April pizza will have to wait. We've got bigger problems to worry about.

Turtles lair, 8:05 PM

"So if we don't do something soon the whole city will be one big mutant hostel." Said Leo as he explained the situation to his siblings and friend. "I suggest we head down the sewers to thee main water clean up station. If the mutagen gets in the water who knows how long it will be before the city turns to total ruin." " Oh, I hope we run into some of those damn Kraang." Said Raphael, the hot head of the 4 brothers. "I've been aching to punch them all week. "Your always wanting to punch them." Corrected Donnie. "Not true, sometimes I want to kick them and others I want to slap scene into those thick skulls of theirs. "True." Come on we haven't got all day!" April shouted, already heading towards the end of the entrance of the liar. "Race ya!" called Mikey as he and the other turtles dashed out of their home into the sewers of the big apple, ready to once again kick the kraangs butt big time. eventually, after having to stop three times after Mikey kept stopping to poke at some dead thing or something they reached their destination. Well, here we are." Point out Donatello at long last. Now we just have to wait for the bad guys and kick their butts right? Asked Mikey. "Yes Mikey that's correct". "Really? What do I win?"

Before anyone could answer there was a huge crash and Chris (A.K.A Dogpound) Smash though the wall with a large bottle of mutagen. Well, well looks like you guys saved me the trouble of finding you. Sneered the mutant human-dog. A knuckle Sandwich sneered Raphael right back as he took a fighting stance. "Alright guys lets..." Save the corny lines for after the fight Leo sighed Mikey. That did it. Swords flew, Slashes were taken and cuts were plentiful on both sides of the battlefield. The sewer was alive with punches, shouts and kicks in all directions. Leonardo eventually kicked the mutagen slime out of Dogpounds hand.. and up into the streets above!


	3. Race against time

Chapter 3

NYC City allyway 8:30 PM

In one of the many allys of the big apple stood a small boy, 9 years of age. The boys name was Josh Williams, an orphan who nearly everyone treated like a doormat. He never did anything noteworthy. He was always just kind of there. He saw everything that happened but nothing was really invoved in any of it Sometimes however, he would dream. Dream of actually winning the support of all his housemates. Apart from his roommate Howard and the care workers no one really talked to him. He didn't mind though. He would always just play his kazoo or go out by himself. The cats in the allys were there to keep him company. He always was a bit of a cat person. That same night he had sneaked out and just wandered off to do just that. As useal the cats would come out of their hiding spots to see him. "Hey dudes" Said Josh, bringing out some food for his feline friends. "Whats up?" The cats just offered a simple meow and tucked in.

Meanwhile

"You dirty pieces of ****!" Chris shouted at his men. "We've lost it, come on!" And with that they ran off out of the sewers to chase the precious mutagen. "Darn it!" yelled out Raphael. "We should have got that stuff but at least its not in the water, right?" "True" Donatello explained "but if they get their hands on it they'll just keep trying. We have to get that stuff and secure it." Everyone, for once agreed on something. God only knows what the forces of evil would use the powerful and deadly slime for. "I say we split up and each take a part of the local area." Ordered Leonardo. "It couldn't have gone that far." After a brief nod in agreement the four turtles and the teenage kunoichi went off in search of the Mutagen. Leo and April wre taking the north end, Raph and Don the south and Mikey the middle part of the surbarian area. It wasn't likely to be there but the team couldn't afford to take any chances. They had to find the Mutagen before the bad guys did. Unfortunly finding a small container in such a large area was easier said than done. The fact that it was turning out as a wild goose chase was also adding to the teams list of problems.

Plunk! The sound of a small container landing behind the chld only startled him for a mere moment. The cats however, were a different story. They began to hiss and the hair on their backs stood on end. "Shh, its okay, its alright." Comforted Josh as he Petted their soft heads to calm them down. "Just what the heck is this stuff?" It looked like some kind of pudding but at the same time more like a type of ooze. He poured some of it into his hand and smelt it. "Ok, now this is either slime or radioactive" he decided, shaking the slime off his hand. "Maybe Howard would know what it is." He said as he bid goodbye to his cat friends and set off for home. Not a million rooftops away Michaelangelo was looking down on the situation. He couldn't risk being seen but at the same time he had seen what the mutagen was capable of. He never showed it but was somewhat afraid of it and its powers. What that stuff could do to that kid he never wanted to know. He made his decision.


	4. Pizza rules

Chapter 4

NYC Ally 8:45 PM

Swoosh! Klink! A long kusanigama latched itself round the container of mutagen that Josh was carrying and began to pull it away from him. Acting quickly he grabbed the ooze and tugged it hard. He looked up to see where it was coming from.. but saw nothing. Mikey had smartly hidden himself round the chimney of the block of flats he was standing on. "Hey give that back!" The child yelled as he tugged on the mutating ooze. "Sorry kid, but no can do." Mikey thought as he gave the chain an extra big tug and yanked it up. unfortunately he had yanked it so low and had smashed it into a nearby bin.

"Oh shell, this is bad." Mikey thought to himself. If he went down there he could reveal his and his brothers identity to the world, but if he didn't who knew what could happen! He decided the best plan of action was to get behind the kid, knock him out and steal the mutagen. But before he could take a step away from where he was Josh started to shake and clutch his hand in pain. He dropped the Mutagen. Mikey paused. Thankfully it didn't smash and the turtle breathed a silent sigh of relief. The boy continued to grunt and kneeled down. What followed was lots of crunching noises and his right hand being turned into a cats paw. Claws and all." Cool."

At this point Mikey jumped straight off the roof, surprising Josh and making him fall backwards slightly. The mutagen fell right out of his hands and smashed against the wall, breaking it and spreading the goo everywhere. "Darn it man.." Josh stopped dead in his tracks. "Whoa, you must have been covered in that goo head to toe." Mikey, having blown his cover decided to go with it and talk. "Yeah dude. That stuff is toxic though, your lucky to be alive." "What do you mean?" "Some guy I know, he found some of that and tried to mutate himself into something cool but he turned into this blob thing. It was pretty gross." " You have any more of that stuff, I was going to get myself a tail before you showed up."

"Whoa , dude no. That stuff is not a toy believe me." Mikey could have punched himself. All he was doing was encouraging him to start toying with it. " Alright fine." Said Josh with a look of disappointment on his face. "Names Josh by the way." "I'm Mikey" But then as usual Mikeys tummy started to growl. And as usual he couldn't resist the powers of his stomach. " hey wanna come round for pizza?" The kids face lit up nearly immediately. "Sure I love Pizza!" "Really?!" Mikey excitedly hugged Jason tightly. "This is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship!" Josh smiled. "You bet dude. Now we get that pizza now?"

Turtle Lair 9:01 PM

"Michelangelo, Michelangelo! Come in!" Mikey freezed. He had forgotten all about what he had come out to do in the first place. Was it his fault he had heard the pizza call his name so loudly that he had to come home and eat it with his new friend? "Uhhh.. Right here Leo" he replied, picking up his communicator. "Did you find the ooze?" "Yes, but.. it kind of smashed... Don't worry no one noticed." Leo just sighed. "Fine.. I'll send don to clean it up. Leo out." Mikey sighed. That had been a close call. "who was that?" asked Josh, swallowing his pizza down. " my brother. He's a bit bossy but he's cool." "lucky, I don't any family at all. I'm from that kids home down the street." "Geez, dude I'm sorry." "Its fine. I've not seen them for 6 years anyway. If they were good parents they wouldn't have dumped me there in the first place.

Mikey Just hugged his new friend again. He couldn't think what it was like to be all alone with no family, stuck in some crumby kids home. Josh just smiled and hugged back. " sorry you've had such a hard life dude." "Its cool Mikey." replied the boy, hugging back. Now pass the mushroom pizza would you?


	5. TV and stuff

Chapter 5

Turtle lair 9:55PM

Buzz, "What was that police officer Percy? " Buzz "It seems to" buzz "That was awesome dude" Buzz... "Here's a story, about a lovely woman" Buzz.. Whys there nothing good on T.V anymore? Asked Josh, chewing on his slice of pizza. " I dunno, but we're gonna teach them a lesson and not watch this rubbish!" Yelled Mikey in state of both excitement and determination. "Yeah!" "Coming up next an hour-long season finale of funny people falling down" Barked the T.V. "Okay maybe not all of its rubbish." "True" The boys spent the next hour eating pizza and watching funny people fall down in strange and hilarious ways, their favourite being the fat man who fell over his own motorbike. "If there were more shows like this then T.V would be a hundred times better" The two said at once. "Jinx!"

NYC Rooftops 10:55PM

Not a million miles away on top of the city rooftops, the remaining three turtles and April had met up on top of the rooftops. "I can't believe you made me clean that stuff up Leo, The purple masked turtle said with a sigh. "Well at least those darn foot clan don't have it." Replied Raphael angrily. He was tired, hungry, the last thing he needed was to tackle the foot, wrestle with dogpound and chase after a can of ooze. "Lets just go home and forget about this whole darn thing. "Yeah." Yawn April "I've got school in the morning. Another day, another test it seems." "I'll walk you home!" said Don excitedly. He had on April that everyone except her was aware of. "Okay." Said April and the two headed off to April's apartment. "Guess we better head home too." Said Leonardo to his brother. "Finally" And with that they leapt of the building and went towards the liar. "I wonder how Mikeys been getting on?" asked Leo. "Huh, probably playing with old stray cat again or something." Raph sarcastically replied. "That dummy"

Turtle Liar 11PM

"And that concludes tonight's special. Goodbye everyone!" "Well that was an enjoyable way to spend an evening." Said the mutant turtle after an hour of Pizza and laughter. "Don't ya think so dude? Dude?" Jason had just about fallen asleep. "(Yawn) Guess I better get back, the folks will be getting worried." Come on dude, I'll take you back," "Thanks Mikey." "No problem dude. Sure they wont notice your missing." "Nah, probably just gawking over some new drama episode or something. Most adults or boring like that. "Not all of them dude, but I agree, soap operas are boring." "Amen brother." Agreed the boy. It's like they take all the things adults like and turn it into a brain washing series that's both boring and confusing all at once! Mikey paused. "You, are like the brother I never knew I had." The two continued to blab and blab all the way down the sewer and beyond.

Shredders headquarters 11:03 PM

"You mean to tell me, that even though you found the target, you lost it and now you think some punks got his hands on it!" Screamed the Shredder in a naturally angry voice. "Yes, but we, umm wont let you down next time?" You'd better not. Or you'll take his place on Mr Stockman's little.. science project. Dogpounds fur stood on end quicker than a workman on payday. He didn't know what this project was but one thing was for certain: it couldn't be good. "Right, I'll not fail you then my leader." Replied the mutt mutant with a slight fear in his voice. If there was one thing he was not it was a piece of science equipment! Plus, he had never been good at it anyway.


	6. Ambush

Chapter 6

Turtle lair 8:35 AM

Mikey woke up with a start, he had been so busy sleeping that he had overslept and was going to be late for practise. Again. Not even bothering to make his bed he stumbled out of his room in a haze. Should he mention his new friend? Nah. What his brothers didn't know they couldn't yell at him for. It was bad enough he had made friends with another human but to let him get mutated! He'd better not mention it. "Thank the heavens." He thought as he sat down at the table. "There's still milk left."

Faye Children's home 8:45 AM

Josh walked out of the door clutching his arm. Thankfully nobody had noticed/cared that he was gone half the night yesterday and he had managed to survive the lumpy porridge they dared call food and evil Ian's birthday dumps. It wasn't his birthday but every single day Ian would come to him and let loose. He said it was for warming up but Josh just thought it was lame and an excuse to numb his arm every morning. Boy did it feel numb today. He took off his glove to scratch his hand. Ever since his right hand had became that of a giant cats Mikey had told him to cover it up and wear a glove. It itched but he didn't want the dumbos at home calling him Claw face or something like that. Speaking of which maybe he should go see him or something. He was bored.

Dojo 8:48 AM

Mikey rushed to the dojo and slid across the mat on his knees. "Well, guess who's late again?" Came the voice of Leonardo, the teachers pet of the bunch. "Nyah!" Was the younger turtles reply as he stuck out his tongue. Stupid Leo. "By the way, why were you when I was cleaning up your mess?" Asked Donatello. "Ummm..." Mikey paused. He couldn't tell his bros that he had indirectly mutated a kid and made friends with him. But then what could he say? "I was in a hug battle with a bunch of mousers!" Cried the turtle quickly. "Likely story", the three others said in unison.

Sewer outskirts 8:52 AM

"Chris, do you see the target?" "Yes indeed boss" The mutant snarled sarcastically. "He's just coming down here now, boxter stickman" "Its Bax- oh forget it!" The voice on the other end of the communicator yelled. "Just send the mousers after him and we can clean up and get him to my lab. I want to measure his compatibility with the mutagen we got from the aliens." "You mean I'll bring him to your lab and you can just sit around and play with your chemistry set!" The scientist was doing his best to prevent himself from yelling out. "Just do it or Shredder will get the both of us! "Yeah, yeah whatever." The martial artist did as he was told (for once) and set the mousers out of their cage. They picked up Josh's scent and attacked him in a huge wave.

Although surprised Josh jumped out of the way, aided by his new feral instincts. He got to work cutting the mousers with the claws on his hand. The boy grabbed some of them and impaled them, other he smashed against the wall and for the last ones he hurled them at the remaining robots. By the time he was finished the whole area looked like the robotic reject shop. If there ever was such a thing. "Impressive for a runt." said Chris, nearly impressed." "Agreed." Came Stockman's voice, now hurry back." "What!, you want the kid don't you?" "But you if you knock him out, he might get some of your genes and the tests wont work properly and.. you know what, just grab him." Dogpound did not need to be asked twice. Quickly, before anyone knew what was happening he punched the boy in gut and flung him over his shoulder. Josh wasn't aware of this, the punch had knocked him out solid. Dogpound chuckled to himself. "Your mine now brat."


	7. Escape!

Chapter 7

"Uhhh..." Josh groaned. All he could remember was something hitting him from behind after he had smashed a bunch of weird looking robots. His arm ached, his leg ached, every little thing in his body ached. "Well, look who's finally awake!" A tall female ninja dressed all in black walked up to the youth and practically spat in his face. "Who are you? Tell me!" "what and spoil the fun? I'm Karai and that's all you need to know." The female ninja started to walk away. "Just you wait! Mikeys going to realize i'm not here and then me and him are going to" Karai stared. Josh froze mid sentence. "Him? Pah! Those idiots are too late to save you! You're going to stay here and rot. Baxter thought you were something but I guess he was wrong. For once." And with that the kunoichi was gone. Josh sighed. He didn't even know if Mikey knew he was gone. What could he do now? Clunk. The cuffs suddenly became undone and Josh fell to the floor with a thump. "What the heck?" Josh thought to himself. Bad guys never let the heroes go. It must be a trap, but I've got no other choice. He stepped out of the door and into the hallway.

Turtles lair 11 AM

"YOU LOSE." Mikey cringed at the all too familiar words. He had once again been beaten by the final boss of Dragons fury 2. That fire spell had got him every time for the past week. He wondered what Josh was up to. Last night was fun but it must be hard for the poor guy. Locked up in a rubbish house with people who didn't care what the shell had happened to you. Mikey had always had his family to annoy, love and hang out with. Josh, on the other hand.. "Come on Mikey we're going on patrol." The voice of his eldest brother instantly derailed mikeys train of thought. "coming.." he said slowly.

NYC rooftops 11:05 AM

The four lean, green machines were as always jumping over the rooftops and keeping the pace of the big apple. Mikey though was still thinking of the poor boy all the way through. Should he tell his bros? But what will they say when they found out he was part mutated? That would not be pretty. Eventually they stopped for a while to look over the rooftops and get a good sight of the city. " All seems quiet." said Leonardo. "Unfortunately." groaned Raphael. "I wanted to punch something this time." "Hello boys." Came a horribly familiar voice. "Oh, great its Karai! Groaned Donnie. "The hell you want?" Raphael groaned. He was definitly not in the mood. "Just to give you advice." The kunoichi said sneakily. "I thought you'd like to know that one of your brothers friends is there. That's all i'm going to say though." And with that she jumped off the roof and into the shadows below. "Mikey?" Asked Leonardo with a stern look on his face. "Umm.. " Mikey stuttered. This time there was no way out of telling his brothers the truth.

Shredders building 11:30 AM

" I cant believe you're just making us help save some kid you met yesterday." Raphael said annoyingly. "Hey, he's in trouble, its our job to rescue him right? "I guess." The four sneaked past the guards, ducked under lasers and picked a fair share of locks. "Okay, we all split up and each take a corner of the building." Ordered Leonardo. He was the leader and to the turtles his word was law. Raphael couldn't be bothered rebelling. Sounded like a good idea anyway. The four each took off into their respective corner and went off to find the missing youth. Little did they know, he was not a hostage that would go down without a fight!


	8. Robots, robots everywhere

Chapter 8

Shredders building 12:34 AM

Pit,pat,pit,pat. Josh ran as fast as he could through the halls. He couldn't stay in this stupid place any longer. Wait. Did this place look familiar? Darn! He felt as if he'd been smacked in the face. He'd been running around in circles for the past 20 minutes! "Pit, pat, pit , pat." Josh stopped. He heard the footsteps of a couple of foot soldiers coming! Quickly, he dashed down a hallway and crashed into someone heading the over way. "Ow!" Went the person. "Ouch!" went Josh. "Help!" went the person. "Help!" went Josh. "Oh, its you Mikey." Josh sighed, feeling a mixture of relief and feeling he was an idiot. "If ya came to rescue me I've done half of that myself already." "Love to chat dude but we gotta book this joint!" "True that. Lets get moving then. No time to waste dillydallying." And the two took off like hell on wheels.

Later..

"So why the hell did we just release that darn kid?" Asked Dogpound. He was confused at the whole idea. They had captured the child so why release him? "I thought the kid had some use but turns out I was wrong. So I thought to let the brat run for a bit to build up a false scence of freedom but he wont get far. There's robotic foot guards around every corner!" Baxter pointed at a spot on the map. Dogpound walked out the door. "If that twerps going to die then I want to see it happen." Back in the main hallways Michelangelo and Josh were still rushing to find a way out. Of course there was no such luck. They turned down hallway after hallway but no sign of anything. Than it hit them. They had been running in a big loop for 10 minutes. "This sucks." Said Josh clearly getting very annoyed. " Too right" was the turtles reply. Before they could find another way though A thousand robotic foot ninja came out of seemingly nowhere!

The two looked at each other and ran screaming for their lives. They dashed into the first door they could find and closed it. The sound of the robotic feet running by were music to their ears. "Hey Mikey, check this out." Josh said, pointing to a strange box. "What the heck is that dude?" "Dunno." Josh shredded the front of the box in two with his claws. It was filled with lots and lots of wires. "The hecks all this?" "Do I look like Einstein to you? Josh thought for a moment. Lets pull em out. "Why?" "Cause" And with that Josh started to slash all the wires he could see. Blue ones, red ones it didn't matter. Then all lights turned off for a second and several gunshots were heard as well as a couple of explosions. Then the lights came back on. "What the heck just happened?" Asked Mikey. Josh thought to himself for a few seconds. "If I had to guess, that was the machine controlling those robots. If it goes they go I guess." The duo high threed each other and headed out of the room. "Curses!" Cried Baxter from another room. Looks like its up to that mutt to finish that boy off for good. He smiled a tiny smile. He knew Dogpound would find them, he always found his victims and if 4 ninjas were a match then 1 turtle and a kid would pose no threat at all!

Back in the main area Mikey and Josh had just found the exit of the building. They raced towards it but were stopped by a familiar figure. "Where do you think you're going twerps?" The voice brought chills down the backs (or shell in Mikeys case) of the boys. It was none other than dogpound himself. I knew that you'd find a way to get past those damn robots so I'm going to finish you off myself!"


	9. Showdown

Chapter 9

Dogpound cracked his knuckles. He had the two brats right where he wanted them. A long stare followed and a dangerous grin. The two were intimidated but decided the only way out was to fight. Both drew their weapons. Mikey drew out his nunchucks and Josh revealed his hidden claws. The three spent a good amount of time staring each other down. It was Dogpound that made the first move. He dashed forward and delivered a serious one-two punch into Mikeys chest, sending him flying. Just seeing his best friend get hurt made Josh angry, dangerously angry. Quickly, before anyone knew what was going to happen, he dashed forward and jabbed his three small claws into the evil mutants arm. Blood gushed out over the child's arm. "Gah! Son of a *****!" Dogpound screamed. He grabbed the youth by the arm and snapped his arm. The loud crunch of bone shuddered throughout the room. "You like that you twerp?" Then he threw Josh against the wall, knocking him out.

That was that. No one hurt a friend of Mikeys without getting beat up. Mikey charged straight at his former idol and started whacking away with his nunchucks. The mutt was forced to block with both of his arms, making him vulnerable. Mikey realised this and kicked him in the private parts. "Grrrr!" The large growls from both of the warriors shook the room. Both trying to stay in control and think 3 steps ahead of the other. Mikey dashed forward and tried to deliver a deadly blow to Dogpounds head but he was too slow and the mutt grabbed the turtle and smashed his head against the wall over and over and over again. Dogpound was obviously enjoying this despite leaking blood from his arm. The sadistic villain just continued his rampage on the poor green teenager.

"I... uh.." Mikey grunted after taking a whole lot of punishment from dogpound. "Looks like the end is getting near for you, little turtle." "Uhhh... Josh... Josh?" Mikey looked around in his crumpled form but his little buddy was nowhere to be seen, "Dang where is that brat?" Dogpound wondered. "Right here!" Came a voice out of nowhere. Dogpound turned round only to have his back impaled by Josh's claws. The mutant screamed and Josh narrowly avoided being punched in the face. In that brief window of opportunity. Michelangelo smacked Dogpound square in the face with his nunchucks. Dogpound fell down, badly injured and out cold. "*pant* "Nice job dude." Josh groaned as he fell unconsious from his severe injuries. "You fought hard little dude, just take it easy." Mikey said as he put the boy over his shoulder and walked towards the exit. He flipped out his T-pod. "Donnie, do we have any medical stuff?" "I think we do. Why do you ask?" I got Josh with me and we um... got into a bit of a fight...

Turtle lair 4:00 PM

Josh awoke several hours later in a daze. He must have been knocked out or severly injured during the battle with Dogpound. The room he was in was even messier than his room back at the childrens home. It was filled to the brim with comics, sweets, action figures, the sort of thing that Mikey would definity enjoy. He must be in his bedroom then. Another turtle walked into the room. He looked a bit like Mikey but was taller and wore a purple mask. "Right, Josh" He said, injecting a syringe into the youths left arm. "This medicence should take away most of the pain but you're going to have to rest for a bit before you go anywhere." "Hey, your Donnie right?" The turtle looked surpraised. "Yes, how did you know that?" "Mikey talked about you. You're that smart guy wiith all the expiriments all cool gadgets." Yes, indeed." Donnie smiled, glad to be appreciated for once. "But we still have that issues with your hand. It shouldn't spread but I haven't made a cure yet and.." "Donnie... quit fussing about it.." A familiar voice whined. Mikey had finally arrived, holding a stack of pizzas. "The dudes fine, its just one of his hands." "Fine... I'm just going to run some tests now." And with that he left the room. "Hungry dude?" "Yep!" The youth replied with a big grin. Then h put on a serious tone and said: "Pizza is the coolest food in the history of food." "Too right." The two shared a quick fist bump and started eating, ignoring the many bandages and cuts from their fight a few hours ago.

Mikey was so happy he began to sing some Italian song about Pizza or something. "You what?" Josh asked, not knowing much Italian. "Its not really Italian but its fun to sing every now and again dude." Was the turtles reply. The two then started to sing fake Italian in a offensive but hilarious manner. "Could you keep it down?" Said Donnie, poking his head round the door. "I'm trying to work." Josh made a face. "Work schmerk, have some pizza with us." "Alright." The three friends spent the afternoon eating pizza and coming up with fake Italian words for silly things. The earlier tragic fight seeming to be forgotten for good reason. Back at the shredder lair however.. "I can't believe you got beat by those two idiots! Baxter yelled. "Give me a break or I'll pound your face in Baxgor." Dogpound was clearly not in the mood, not only was he beaten by two young inbeciles, he had to stay in bed for at least a month until his injuries were healed. Life for him sucked.


	10. Happy ever after?

Chapter 10

Two months after the fight with Dogpound

Turtle lair: 7:49 PM

Josh walked into Mikeys room with a mixture of excitement and worry. He had some very big news to tell him. As usual Mikey was excited to see his best friend come to see him. "Hey, dude." "Hi Mikey, listen. I've got some great news! I'm going to be fostered!" "Dude, that's awesome! Are the parents nice, do they have a garden, do they.." Josh smiled and nodded as Mikey revved up to a hundred questions a second. "Looks like happy endings are real after all." "Dude, you doubted happy endings?" "After you've been without family for 6 years you'll start to have some doubts." "oh, yeah. Sorry about that dude." "Its fine, besides, it not the past that matters, its the future I've got to think about now. Must be off." "Already?" "I've got a lot of packing and stuff to do. Don't worry though, I'll still be in New York so I'll come visit a lot." "You'd better." Mikey chuckled and the two shared one last high three before e Josh set off again. Mikey just lay on his bed. That poor little kid had ben through so much and now something was finally going right for him. "You seem happy Mikey." Donnie said, peering in as Josh had just left. "The little dudes finally getting a real family." "Good for him. Er, Mikey I think I have something you should know about Josh." "What is it?" Mikey was worried, it couldn't be something good. "I think, Josh was abused. He didn't tell us but the hints were there." "What hints?" "Remember how he said he didn't want to talk about his parents? Maybe they've traumatized him or something. Plus he had some strange marks on his arm. I think.. that's where he was being hit at." "Yeah... well I'm just glad things are turning out okay for him." "Me too Mikey"

The next day: Faye children's home: 10:50 PM

Mikey dashed home, he had gotten distracted by some flashy neon signs or something like that and lost track of time. "Wait a minute" He thought as he landed on a rooftop. "This is the same care home that Josh used to live in." Deciding against his better judgement, Mikey peered in Josh's old room. Only it wasn't Josh's old room. Because Josh was still in it! Confused Mikey lightly tapped on the window glass to catch the boys attention. He was sitting up in bed, scratching something on a notepad. He looked out of the window and saw his friend. "Mikey?" He said as the turtle ninja helped him onto the flat roof of the building. "Dude, I thought you'd been fostered." "So did I." Tears started to form in Josh's eyes. "I thought for sure that I'd have a proper family. I got ready and had a party and everything. But then, they come and what do they do? They forget all about me and take Evil Ian instead! Him! Of all people!" "No family, no happy ending, no anything." The tears were starting to come down his face but the boy held them back. Mikey was shocked, he thought for certain the boy was going to have a good life at last. The mutation, the foot, his whole life had taken a turn for the worse and it was partly his fault! If he had acted sooner that night when the boy met the mutagen then none of this would involve him! Without a word, Mikey just knelt beside Josh and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever given. Upon this Josh couldnt control himself and started to cry inside Mikeys arms. "It's just so unfair! Six years in the same bloody home and nothing good ever happens to me. Howard gets a home, Mary gets a home, Nick gets a home, Even evil Ian gets one. All my housemates have been fostered and moved away. I thought.. I thought it was my turn for once. Mikey started to cry a little too. "I... can't believe they did they did that to someone like you. "What do you mean? *sob*" "You blew up a bunch of robots, you helped me beat Dogpound, you kept your sanity all the way through. That's something to be proud of.

"Yeah, *sniff* yeah your right Mikey. Josh stood up and wiped his eyes. I did things no other boy could do. I made my mark on the world. I dont need no stupid foster family!" "That's right dude." Mikey put his hand on Josh's shoulder. "You're amazing." "You too dude." Mikey grabbed Josh into another tight embrace. "You're the best friend I ever had." Josh hugged back and smiled. "Yeah, you too." The two just stood there for a while just enjoying each others company. "Well, I suppose theres always next time." "Trust me, someone will come amigo no one could resist an awesome kid like you." Mikey took Josh down and helped him back inside the house. "You wanna come round for pizza tomorrow?" "You know it! Hopefully the stupid care workers wont notice. They spend all night just watching the latest Brady bunch or something like that." The two waved each other goodbye and Mikey set off home. Both boys went to bed happy. True they had seen and done some pretty terrifying things on their little adventure but everything worked out and that was all that mattered. Well, that and friendship.

THE END


End file.
